fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanellope and the Family Tree
Plot While trying to find somebody to play "Giddy-Glitch" with, Vanellope Von Schweetz gleefully glitches around Sugar Rush, disrupting her friends' attempts to prepare for the winter and accidentally causing a huge jawbreaker to fall on Sour Bill's house of cards. Taffyta Muttonfudge leads the others in trying to remove it with an elaborate pulley system but Vanellope intervenes, knocking the jawbreaker away with her Wonderful-Marvolus-Faboulus-Glorious-Super-Terrific Glitch and getting everyone covered in chocolate and Taffyta becomes angry at her for ruining everything because of her habit of glitching. Feeling alone, Vanellope sulks on a bridge and Candlehead, trying to cheer her up, asks if there are pallette-swaps of Vanellope. Fascinated by the idea, Vanellope talks to Minty Zaki and her two younger sisters, Torvald Batterbutter and Sticky Wipplesnit, who explain about family trees. Vanellope, taking this literally, heads out to find a huge candy themed tree and, after not finding one, instead writes a letter to her family. No reply comes and Vanellope feels more alone then ever. That night, the night before the night of an early snowstorm, everybody else gathers at Minty's house. Feeling sorry for Vanellope, Candlehead announces that they should write a letter to her. Everyone adds a bit of friendly advice before signing "your family" at the bottom of the page. Candlehead then slips the letter into Vanellope's letter box. The next day, everybody is woken by Vanellope, who brandishes the letter. She shouts joyfully that her family has written to her and also that they are coming to visit the next evening. They are all shocked, as they had never written down anything that even resembles that; nevertheless, Vanellope replies that she always reads between the lines. Later, Candlehead gathers Crumbelina Di Carmello, Snowanna Rainbeau, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Swizzle Malarkey, Gloyd Orangeboar, Minty, Torvald, Sticky, and Sour Bill over to Adorabeezle Winterpop's house. She, Adorabeezle and her sister Nougetsia Brumblestain say they are going to charade as fellow glitches to attend the party and make Vanellope feel loved. They are halfway through making the costumes when Taffyta bursts through the door, telling them that they should be gathering supplies (or should already have) for the impending snowstorm. Meanwhile, Vanellope is preparing for her party when somebody rings the doorbell. She opens the door to reveal a large number of glitches like her who claim to be her family of her own pallette-swaps. A party ensues with drinks, dance and games, and all the while Vanellope falls for it. Yet when Candleheas attempts the Wonderful-Marvolus-Faboulus-Glorious-Super-Terrific Glitch and her wig falls off, the others reveal themselves as Vanellope's friends. Vanellope is dejected and angry after realizing that she is the one and only Von Schweetz in Sugar Rush and that her friends lied to her and leaves, saying "TTFE, Ta-ta forever!!" She hikes through the snow until she finds a large tree on the cliff side which matches the description she gave of her family tree (A giant pine tree with the snow giving the illusion of Vanellope's hair). She glitches across the branches and finds nothing, so she sits there, heartbroken. Meanwhile, Crumbelina, Snowanna, Candlehead, Rancis, Swizzle, Gloyd, and Sour Bill mount an expedition to find Vanellope. They ask Taffyta to lead them, who initially refuses, but reluctantly agrees after seeing how much they miss their friend, especially Candlehead. When they find her, they tell her to return home, with Taffyta saying he should "Forget about all this other glitches nonsense". infuriating Vanellope, but when a sudden avalanche caused by her irate shouting occurs, she pulls them all out of trouble. Unfortunately, Vanellope herself is still caught in the avalanche.Candlehead remembers the Wonderful-Marvolus-Faboulus-Glorious-Super-Terrific Glitch and travels down through the jawbreaker and shaved-ice snow to Vanellope and wakes her from unconsciousness. To get out of the avalanche, they perform the signature glitch together. When everyone tells Jubileena Bing-Bing and Citrusella Flugpucker why Vanellope left, Jubileena tells Vanellope she did not have to leave to find her family. Vanellope objects and reaches for her letter that, until recently, she thought to be from her family, but finds it missing. It is not until Minty, Torvald, Sticky, Adorabeezle, Nougetsia, Candlehead, Sour Bill, Crumbelina, Snowanna, Rancis, Swizzle and Gloyd recite the letter for him that she realizes that they sent the letter, not her family. Hearing this, Vanellope finally comes to realize what was true all along, that her family is right here and always has been: her friends. Once they return home, Vanellope gives everyone gifts: Sour Bill gets a new house (the guest house meant for Vanellope's "Family"), Crumbelina gets lots of Honey, Rancis gets a stack of firewood, and Taffyta is promised that she will watch where she's going. Lastly, she gives Candlehead her heart pendant, but it is still empty. Citrusella remedies this by taking a picture of Vanellope's "family" with her in it. Trivia *The film takes place on November 16th, 17th, and 18th 2012 because "Wreck-It Ralph" takes place on November 2nd, 3rd, and 4th 2012. *Eventhough it was November, but the storm in the film was an early blizzard. Gallery BN-DZ084 0805je E 20140805110020Jen.jpg|Jennifer Lee (Director & Co-Screenwriter) Bolt01Clark.jpg|Clark Spencer (Producer) 1551272-ca-1017-frozen-03-cmc-jpg-20131030Lopezes.jpg|Kristen Anderson-Lopez & Robert Lopez (Original Songs: Lyrics by) John+Powell+83rd+Annual+Academy+Awards+Arrivals+dY ZrPThu-FlJohnPowel.jpg|John Powell (Original Songs: Music by / Score Composer) JimReardon.png|Jim Reardon (Head of Story) KellyMFeeg.png|Kelly Feeg (Production Supervisor: Story) Crumbelina's House.png Rancis' House.png Adorabeezle's House.png Nougetsia's House.png Taffyta in a mess.png|"Everything's ruined!," Taffyta in a mess 2.png|"And all you can think about is - GLITCHING!" Taffyta in a mess 3.png|"But that's part of my character." Minty's House.png Torvald's House.png Sticky's House.png Locket2.png|Vanellope's Locket Candlehead's House.png Snowanna's House.png Swizzle's House.png Gloyd's House.png Taffyta's House.png